Choíche Is go deo
by Crossbows-and-moonshine
Summary: Follow Niamh Flannagan as she grows up with the twins in Ireland and watches them turn from boys into men. How will they both deal with having feelings for her? Will jealousy get in the way? Murphy/OC/Connor.
1. Chapter 1

"Gimme it back!" Niamh whined as her bottom lip jutted out a little. She was stood on tip toes trying to reach her diary that a little shit was holding above his head, a giant smirk on his stupid cute face as he threw it to his lighter haired brother who wore an equally annoying smirk on his stupid cute face.

"Nah, not until ye decide t' come out wit' us t' treehouse." Murphy said smugly as he watched the young red head trying to reach the book that Connor was holding high. Niamh Flannagan Was 13 years old, just a year younger than the twins, but they were alot taller than her already. They had grown up together with their Ma's being best friends and she found herself almost living at the MacManus's. The three of them became as thick as thieves but the boys loved to tease the young girl more than they did each other.

"Connor I swear, gimme it back ye arsehole!" She shouted in frustration as she tried to jump up and snatch it, again failing as she stared into the blue eyes of the smug bastard.

"I'll tell ye Ma ye said arsehole and she'll give ye a good hidin' Niamh." He grinned as he wiggled his brow at her.

"And I'll tell yer Ma ye said arsehole too and ye'll get a worse one." She countered, making his face pale slightly knowing she was right, swearing in front of a lady, or girl in this matter, was something his Ma would certainly smack the shit out of him for. She only needed that second to be able to grab his arm and snatch her diary from his hands, she was just thankful the boys hadn't read it. That would have been embarrassing.

"Aw c'mon Ni, ye know we're just playin'. We want ye t' come out wit' us. It's more fun." Murphy said, pouting a little and looking at her with that stupid face she could never say no too. If these boys had perfected one thing it was the puppy dog eyes, and Connor took his brothers lead by giving her the same damn look. She eyed them both before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, I'll come." She huffed as she stuffed her diary back under her mattress in her room where the three of them were currently stood.

Putting her coat on to brace herself for the rain, she followed them out as they made their trek into the woods behind their house, the boys just bickering back and forth about pointless stuff as she trailed behind them. They got to their treehouse, one that they had claimed a few months prior and she followed them up. When she got there she leant against the wall of the house shivering a little from the cold. She watched out the window as the rain pelted the floor and she cursed herself for not bringing her camera. Her Ma had got her a second hand polaroid camera and she loved taking pictures. She was in her own world when she heard someone clicking their fingers from behind her. She whipped around to look and both sets of blue eyes were staring at her.

"What?" She asked as she looked back at them.

"For God's sake, Ni do ye never listen?" Murphy sighed rolling his eyes a little.

"Lords name." Connor chided with a grin making Murphy sneer at him and kick him, but cross himself none the less.

"Sorry Murph." She apologised, making him turn back to her and smile.

"S'alright, we were just talkin' about our first kisses." He smirked, making her blush furiously.

"Who was your first?" Connor asked casually from where he and Murphy were sat on some crappy little chairs they had found.

"I uh..I've never..." She frowned and shook her head as she felt the heat in her face get worse.

"Never?" The twins asked in unison, actual shock colouring their faces.

"No." She replied meekly. The brothers looked at each other, communicating without words in the way that drove her insane. Without warning they both jumped out of their seats and dove for her, Connor grabbing Murphy's arm and swinging him a little to the side, giving him the advantage to reach the shocked girl first. Before she knew what was happening Connor's lips were on hers in a slightly awkward and clumsy kiss. Of course the boys were only 14, it's not like they had all the experience in the world, but they had more than Niamh had. His mouth guided her as his hand came to rest of her face, his tongue moving against hers, but just as she was getting into it Connor was yanked away by an annoyed Murphy who glared at him.

" _Cúl Tóna._ (Dickhead)." Murphy spat with narrowed eyes, making Niamh look at him wide eyed as Connor just grinned smugly at him.

"I'll show ye a real kiss Ni." He said, his eyes not leaving his brother though until he stepped forward and crushed his lips to hers in what seemed to be an identical kiss. She didn't have a clue what the hell was going on, two kisses in one day, and by the MacManus brothers no less who she was convinced only saw her as a sister. Murphy's hand wound into her long red hair as his tongue invaded her mouth, and when Murphy broke the kiss she stood there speechless, her face beet red as both brothers looked at her amused.

"I t'ink t' cats got her tongue, Murph." Connor grinned and nudged his brother with his elbow.

"More like a MacManus." He replied mirthfully as they both burst out laughing at the shocked look on her face. She suddenly felt her heart ache a little watching as the brothers made fun of her, it obviously meaning nothing to them even though it actually meant a lot to her. She took a step back as her bottom lip quivered, feeling thoroughly embarrassed and willing the tears behind her eyes not to fall. The boys both noticed and their faces fell but before they had a chance to say anything they were interrupted.

" _Go hIfreann leat araon_ (to hell with you both)!" She cried as she stormed out of the treehouse, climbing down as fast as she could. The twins cried out after her, they hadn't meant to upset her but they were genuinely amused by her shell shock of their kisses. She took their laughter the wrong way and they were mortified as they chased after her as she ran through the mud to get out of the woods and back home. She was slipping and sliding all over the place, her tears blinding her not helping the situation and she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind, encasing her body. She knew right away from the smell it was Murphy, he had a slight vanilla smell to him whereas Connor smelt like cinnamon. Why they smelt like they belonged on a cake was beyond her but they did and she enjoyed it. She stood still as she sobbed, her head falling forward as her red hair covered her face and the arms tightened around her.

"Shhh _stoirín_ (sweetheart), I've got ye. It's okay." Murphy soothed as he kissed the back of her head and didn't let go. Connor walked around to the front of her and took her hands in his, Murphy still holding onto her.

"We weren't laughin' at ye _mhuirnín_ (darling), we promise, it's not like t'at." Connor said sincerely, wincing when her glassy eyes met his and he saw how hurt she really was.

"Just forget it ever happened." She said quietly as her sobs subsided and she snatched her hands away. Connor looked at Murphy over her shoulder and then she felt his grip slacken on her.

"Don't be like t'at Ni, we can't just for-" He started as he moved from behind her to face her.

"I said forget it!" She snapped, not meeting their eyes, her little hands in fists as she started walking back. Murphy looked at Connor sadly, no words needed and they both nodded as they followed her to walk her back home. It was silent as the twins walked on either side of her, stealing glances at her and each other. When they got to her house she didn't even say goodbye, she just looked at them sadly, making their stomachs feel like they were going to fall out of their ass and walked in the house, slamming the door behind her.

"I can't believe she t'inks we laughed at her." Connor sighed as the two walked home in the rain.

"Well we did, technically." Murphy said with a frown, regretting being such an ass. As they walked in their house and into the kitchen they saw their Ma sat at the table with a face like thunder and they knew instantly what was coming. Niamh had been in a right state when she got home and it was obvious she had been crying, her Ma had clearly got it out of her and she had in turn rang their Ma.

"Sit t' fuck down ye little shits." She snapped as she looked at them over her glass of whisky. Oh yeah, they were in for it now. They meekly walked over to the dining room table where their Ma was sat and plonked down in the chairs, glancing at each other and unable to look at her.

"I take it by yer faces, ye know what ye did?" She asked as she glared at them.

"Aye Ma." They responded in unison, eyes cast down.

"It's bad enough yer both kiss her, her first kiss no less, but t'en ye laugh at t' poor lass too!" She shouted, her anger vibrating off her.

"But Ma-" Murphy started only to be cut off.

"Don't but Ma me Murphy MacManus! Did I not raise ye both right?! Did I not raise ye t' be gentlemen? T' treat a lass wit' respect?!" She bellowed, her fists coming down to hit the table making the boys jump and look at her. They just stared at her unable to form words.

"Ye broke t' poor girls heart ye little shits, and ye embarrassed me. Shame on ye both!" She chided with a frown.

"Sorry Ma." They replied together sheepishly.

"Yer both t' clean t' house from top t' bottom, ye hear me? And yer fuckin' grounded for a week." She snapped as she abruptly stood and walked out. The twins looked at each other for a moment before a smirk crept on Murphy's face.

"Was worth it t'ough, bein' her first kiss." He said mirthfully.

"Aye, alt'ough _I_ was her first, don't forget." Connor said smugly, causing Murphy to frown and punch him in the arm.

"Only 'cos ye t'rew me on t' fuckin' floor." He huffed, making Connor laugh at him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Niamh had seen the boys, and she was grateful, she had pretended to be sick so she didn't have to go to school, and whilst her mother would usually not condone such a thing, she also knew her daughter needed some time to herself. She was pretty embarrassed by how upset she got, she should have known the kisses meant nothing to the boys, they were just being boys. She felt a little bad knowing they had been grounded, she knew Mrs MacManus would have been tough on them. She didn't want to tell her Ma, but she knew right away she was upset and as soon as she found out she rang their Ma, who was clearly unhappy with her boys. But now it was Sunday and it was time for mass, and then dinner at the MacManus household, which she was dreading.

"Do I have t' go t' dinner Ma?" Niamh asked petulantly as they reached the church, her Ma had made her wear a white dress to mass which already soured her mood.

"Yes ye do love. I know ye don't want t' see t' brot'ers after what happened but ye were best friends Niamh, ye need t' all move past it." She said firmly. Annabelle MacManus had been on the phone that very morning explaining how she was completely sick of her _'little pissants'_ moping about the house because they missed her, and as much as she might not have realised it herself, Niamh had been the same. She sighed loudly as they walked into church, the MacManus's were already sat in their pew and all turned to look at them, the twins eyes burning holes into Niamh as her Ma led them over, forcing her to sit inbetween the twins. They stole glances at her throughout the whole service but she ignored them much to their dismay, and as they all made their way back for dinner, she opted to walk beside her Ma rather than the twins. Dinner was awkward with her being silent and the twins staring at her, willing her to look at them so they could try to fix things, and their mothers were unaware as they conversed among each other. As usual, the elders left for the other room, leaving the younger ones to clean after they had cooked and Niamh started collecting the dishes and bringing them to the sink.

"Ye look real pretty t'day Ni." Murphy said shyly looking at her through his lashes as he stood to help her. The look she gave him made him avert his eyes instantly and made Connor snicker at his brother. If looks could kill he would be dead. She thought he was taking the piss out of her, they both knew how much she hated dresses and she felt like an idiot.

"He's bein' serious Niamh, ye do look pretty." Connor chimed in when he was finished laughing at his brother.

"If ye want forgiveness, ye need t' try harder t'an t'at." She replied curtly as she started filling up the sink.

"We'll do it." The brothers said in unison, as Murphy ushered her away from the sink so he could take her place and Connor grabbed the towel ready to dry the dishes.

She stood there leaning against the counter feeling conflicted, she missed them, she realised that as soon as she saw them in church, she hadn't realised how much she missed them. She was brought out of her thoughts by water being flicked at her, making her head snap up to see a grinning Murphy. She narrowed her eyes at him as he dipped his hand in the water once more and flicked more at her.

"Hey now Murph, t'at ain't how ye treat a lady." Connor chided with an identical grin as he whipped his brothers leg with the towel he was using.

"OW! Ye damn _eejit_ , what was t'at for?" Murphy yelled, his voice high pitched making Niamh laugh. Connor looked at him smugly at the fact he had been the one to make her laugh and Murphy snatched the towel from his hands and turned on Niamh.

"Ye t'ink it's funny aye?" He asked with a smirk as he advanced on her, making her squeak and run around the dining table, Murphy hot on her heels trying to whip her as they both laughed. Connor decided to join his brother and went around the other side, making her turn back around and smack right into Murphy, who gripped her arms right away with a smug grin.

"Well well, look what we got here Conn." He said as he glanced over her shoulder to his brother who put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her even more firmly in place.

"Aye, we caught ourselves a cheeky lass." He grinned. She looked up at Murphy and suddenly felt shy and as if sensing her mood change all the mirth left his face and was replaced with a look of sadness and regret. He looked like a lost puppy.

"We miss ye Ni." He said softly, frowning a little.

"Aye, we do. We're miserable wit'out ye." Connor added from behind her.

"Forgive us?" They asked at the same time. She couldn't refuse them, she missed them too and as much as she wished her first kiss, or kisses in that case, were different, she would rather forget it happened and continue being their friend than lose them over something so silly. She nodded with a weak smile and Murphy beamed at her, and she was sure the lighter haired twin was probably sporting a matching grin of his own from behind her. All of a sudden she was enveloped in MacManus as the both embraced her, squishing her in the centre.

A few days later and things were back to normal, well almost. They were sat in their treehouse eating some snacks they had brought along with them but the boys noticed how quiet Niamh had been the entire morning, not really eating anything and being distant. Without words the brothers went and sat infront of her, making her look up out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong _stoirín_ (sweetheart)?" Murphy asked as he took her left hand in his, Connor taking her right.

"Bein' awful quiet _mhuirnín_ (darling)." Connor continued. She took a deep breath as she remembered what she had heard by accident just before she left to go out with the boys.

"Me Da's bein' released from prison." She said grimly, making both boys tense in front of her, their backs stiffening and jaws clenching. Niamhs Da was not a good man and everyone around these parts knew about it. He was a drunk who used to beat Niamhs Ma and when Niamh turned 3 he turned on her too. Her Ma was too scared to get help but one time they were shopping and he was too far gone to really care and beat them both to a bloody pulp infront of horrified bystanders. He was arrested for it and they hadn't seen him since, and this was when she was 10. And now he was being released from prison and she feared for her mothers safety as well as her own. The boys remembered when they first found out her Da was hurting her, he used to hit her where no one could see but one day they saw and she just told them everything. They vowed from that moment on to protect her any way they could, understanding even as young boys that this man was evil.

"We won't let him hurt ye Ni, I promise." Murphy said firmly as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Or yer Ma." Connor added, making her smile. She knew they couldn't really do a thing about her Da but it was still nice that they cared and wanted to protect both her and her mother. They were all silent for a moment until Connor reached inside his coat pocket and produced a small bottle of whisky with a flourish.

"Maybe t'is will make ye feel better." He smirked, making Murphy roll his eyes.

"Ye stole Ma's whisky? She's gonna beat ye int' next week ye _eejit_." He frowned and shoved his twin, causing Connor to smack the back of Murphy's head.

"She won't even notice it's gone and if she does we'll convince her she drank it herself aye?" He grinned and twisted the cap off, taking a swig and pulling a face.

"Christ! T'ats fuckin' strong!" He gasped.

"Lords name." Murphy smirked smugly before swiping the bottle from his brother and taking a big gulp himself, pulling an identical face.

"Ah fuck me, ye weren't lyin'! How can Ma drink t'is shite?" He frowned as he looked at the bottle like it was the Devil himself. He handed the bottle to Niamh and she just looked at it.

"C'mon Ni, it won't bite." Murphy grinned and nudged her, whilst Connor was smirking at her.

"Ye two haven't really sold it t' me." She snorted as she slowly twisted the cap and sniffed it, her eyes going wide as she turned her head.

"Just drink it Niamh!" Connor goaded making Murphy cheer her on. She took a deep breath and took a big gulp, swallowing it fast before making a face and shuddering. Both boys cheered and patted her back in encouragement.

"T'ats disgustin'!" She exclaimed as she passed the bottle back to Connor, making both of them chuckle.

"Aye it is, but it'll be wort' it." Connor grinned before taking another sip.

Before long the three of them were piss drunk and laughing their asses off for no real reason.

"We should...we should be gettin' home." Connor slurred as he saw it was getting dark outside.

"Aye, our Ma's 'gon kill us." Niamh hiccuped as she tried to stand and fell flat on her ass again, causing the twins to burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" She pouted and rolled on to her side and closed her eyes, feeling tired.

"Aw c'mon Ni, ye know ye love us." Murphy said, his words slurred as he crawled over to her to try and help her up. After a few failed attempts he gave up and just settled behind her, wrapping his arm around her and snuggled into her.

"Ye got pretty hair." He mumbled as he nuzzled her long red locks making her giggle.

"Fuckin' Murph." Connor grumbled as he followed suit and lay in front of Niamh with a grin. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi." She snorted, making them both laugh. He kept staring at her and for a moment she felt he might kiss her, but instead he shot up and vomited all over the floor.

"Oh my God! Ew!" Niamh shouted as she scooted away from the scene. Murphy was splitting his sides laughing on the floor rolling around at his brothers misfortune. After calming down a little they crawled over to Connor who was crouched down still sick, Murphy rubbing his back as Niamh wiped his sweaty forehead.

"We should head home." She said with a small smile. It took about half an hour for them to all successfully climb down the treehouse, helping a very sick Connor, Murphy had actually fell and was now covered in mud. Their Ma's were going to pitch a fit. They started their journey home in the dark. Father O'Malley was driving down the road when he saw three very drunk kids stumbling and swaying about, and it only took him a moment to recognise who they were. He frowned and shook his head but he couldn't help the small smile that replaced his frown as he pulled over. The three of them sure were mischief makers but he was fond of them and good friends with their Ma's. He saw Connor start to throw up in a bush as Murphy swayed about laughing and Niamh rubbed Connors back.

"Ye t'ree alright?" He asked as he stepped out of the car. Murphys eyes went wide as saucers and his smile vanished completely.

"Oh fuck." He mumbled to himself but was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Don't swear in front o' t' father ye tit." Connor chided as he tried his hardest to stand up and not puke again. Niamh wrapped an arm around his waist as his arm went to her shoulder for support.

"Have ye been drinkin'?" The priest asked, knowing the answer already.

"No father." The twins said in unison, making Niamh look at them funny.

"He ain't stupid." She hissed to them as she struggled to keep Connor upright. The priest found their interactions comical as he watched them.

"Alright listen, I'd imagine yer Ma's won't be best pleased yer drunk, so I'll take ye back t' mine and give ye some coffee and let t'em know yer safe wit' me." He smiled.

"Coffee?" Murphy asked with a frown, Niamh kicked him.

"Ye left yer manners at home?!" She chided making Murphy blanche and look down.

"Sorry father." He said quickly.

"It's alright Murphy, but the coffee will help get ye sober. Don't want yer Ma t' know ye've been drinkin' do ye?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No father." They all answered. They really didn't want them to find out, and luckily they didn't. A few hours later they were sober, cleaned up and on their way back home, their Ma's none the wiser and all three suffered a severe hangover the next day, vowing never to touch alcohol again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's so short but heres an update! :)**

"How t' hell do I get dragged int' t'ese situations?" Niamh mused as she pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. She was currently crouched behind a bush with two giggling twins. You wouldn't have thought they were now 16 years old, apart from the fact they no longer looked like young boys, now a bit mature looking. _Manboys_. Niamh snorted inwardly at the thought. As a now 15 year old girl she couldn't help but be even more attracted to them, but unfortunately, all the other girls noticed them too. Murphy with his brooding looks, a small smatter of facial hair that he let grow making him look older, and Connor with his chiselled facial features and hair that was always somehow perfectly mussed. They both had a gaze that could pierce your soul and seem to see right through you. They had only just turned 16 a few days ago but age is nought but a number and they hadn't changed a bit, they were still the same little shits she had always known.

"It's easy Ni, all ye gotta do is knock on and distract her so she don't look out t' window." Murphy grinned as he waved his arms around for emphasis, always the animated talker he was.

"And t'en me and Murph can rearrange t' garden gnomes, ye get outta t'ere. Job done." Connor smirked and clapped her shoulder in reassurance, proud of his grand plan.

"She's gonna know it's me t'ough." Niamh protested with a frown, she really didn't understand how she always got roped into their stupid fucking plans.

"Nah she won't, she t'inks yer a good little catholic girl so-" Connor started but was soon interrupted.

"I _am_ a good catholic girl." Niamh growled with narrowed eyes making the twins look to each other and giggle again. _Little shits._

"Aye when ye ain't wit' us." Murphy laughed and nudged her playfully.

"C'mon Niamh, t'ree muskateers aye?" Connor said trying to flash her his dazzling smile to win her over, little fucker knew that always worked. _Three muskateers indeed._ She heaved a sigh and stood up, smoothing out her shirt and trying to gather some courage.

Connor and Murphy's 'grand' plan was for Niamh to knock on Mrs Byrne's door, the old lady hated near enough everyone and she had a weird and large array of garden gnomes in her large front garden. The old lady was known for constantly watching out her window spying on all those 'damned kids', worried about them ruining her garden. So naturally, Connor and Murphy wanted to rearrange the gnomes, in some compromising positions. Niamh knew damn well if they got caught there would be hell to pay but she could never say no to those two sets of blue eyes. They both grinned at her and Murphy pushed her forward a little to _help_ her no doubt. She slowly made her way to the front door knowing the old woman would be watching her from the window, she swallowed hard as the front door swung open and the woman glared at her, making her insides feel like they were flopping about.

"Little Niamh Flannagan, what are ye doin' here?" She asked confused, the lady didn't mind Niamh, as far as she knew the young girl was as good as gold and she would never be up to no good. Oh just how wrong she was.

"I'm sorry Mrs Byrne, I didn't mean t' disturb ye. It's just I was on me way home and I started feelin' sick. Could I please have a glass o' water?" She asked politely, thankful that her nerves had actually made her look even paler and sweaty. The old woman's stare softened as she looked her over.

"Ye don't look well dear, come inside." She smiled warmly at her as ushered her inside. _Keep her away from the window._ She remembered and she followed the woman to the kitchen, making sure she was facing away from the window so she couldn't see. She sipped the water but nearly choked when she saw Murphy and Connor get to work in the garden, she needed to make sure Mrs Byrne didn't look out the window or they'd all get caught, but before she could say anything the old woman spoke up.

"So are ye still hangin' around wit' t'ose MacManus boys?" She asked disapprovingly, causing Niamh's eyes to snap to hers.

"Yes Ma'am, t'ey're me best friends." She explained with a smile, but the smile soon faded once she saw the look the woman was giving her.

"Ye shouldn't hang around wit' t'em Niamh, t'ey're not'in' but trouble. Yer better t'an t'at." She clucked at her. Niamh couldn't help but feel anger at the woman and she was relieved when she saw the twins give her two thumbs up signalling they were done and she could get the hell out of there.

"Wit' all due respect Mrs Byrne, Connor and Murphy are t' best people I know. T'ey're kind, t'oughtful, generous and very protective o' me. I feel safe wit' t'em and not'in' ye or anyone else can say can change me mind. I feel better now, t'anks for t' water but I best be goin' now." She said defiantly as she placed the glass on the counter and walked out before anything more was said.

She stalked down the path still feeling annoyed that someone had insulted her boys and they frowned at her face when she rounded the corner to the bush they were hiding behind once more.

"Ye alright?" Murphy asked concerned, only to get a nod for an answer as she carried on walking, the boys falling in step either side of her.

"Just wanna go home." She sighed. The twins exchanged glances wondering what on earth had happened whilst she was in there but knew to leave it be for now. As they reached her house they were startled to find both their Ma's waiting on the front porch for them.

"Oh fuck." Murphy mumbled under his breath, they all knew with just the looks they were getting that Mrs Byrne had indeed put two and two together once she saw her gnomes in homoerotic poses. When the boys Ma stalked down the steps there was a loud thwack as she smacked both boys around the heads, making Niamh wince at the boys' ashamed faces.

"Get inside, all o' ye." She fumed, glaring at the three of them.

They all sat at the kitchen table, both the Ma's sat at the head of the table scrutinising them all.

"So we've already discussed yer punishments, ye know what ye did was wrong, we certainly don't have t' explain it t' ye." Niamh's Ma started.

"Boys, ye'll be doin' Mrs Byrnes garden for a month, and her shoppin' and anyt'in' else she might need." Their Ma stated with a grin, the boys groaning a little and sinking further into their seats.

"And Niamh, yer not allowed to go t' yer school dance." Her Ma said, making her heart sink as her head snapped up, tears threatening to fall instantly. The school dance was coming up in just less than a week and Niamh was so excited to go as it was her first dance. She had already got her dress which she had worked hard for, doing chores for the money and her and the boys had all agreed to go together as friends. The boys looked at her, pained looks on their faces as they knew just how much she wanted to go, and they knew this was all their fault.

"But Ma-" Murphy started but his Ma cut him off before he had a chance to plead his case to her.

"No buts, yer all in serious trouble. I don't want to hear it. Now let's go." She said sternly as she stood up, giving Niamh's Ma a goodbye as she dragged the boys out by the scruffs of their shirts, not giving them time to even look at Niamh.

Niamh's Ma felt bad, she knew how much her daughter wanted to go to the dance, but she needed to learn a harsh lesson. She loved the MacManus boys as if they were her own but her daughter was always going along with their plans without thinking of the consequences. She would never stop her seeing the boys as they were best friends and even though they were always getting into trouble, it was never anything serious, they were just being young and mischevious. But she needed Niamh to see that sometimes she really needed to think about things and say no when she knew it was something she shouldn't do. This was the only way she really knew how to get through to her. Niamh stood slowly from her chair, the lump in her throat getting bigger, she didn't want to sit with her Ma any longer and she slowly walked upstairs. She sat on her bed and saw the dress she had ready, hung on the hanger on the front of her wardrobe. It was such a beautiful dress and she actually felt pretty in it. The boys hadn't seen her in it and she was excited to show them, maybe they'd actually think she was pretty. But now she wouldn't get the chance. She lay down not even bothering to get undressed and sobbed, she knew why her Ma had done this, she wasn't stupid, but she couldn't ever imagine not going along with whatever the boys wanted her to do. She couldn't help but be mad at them for this though, she hadn't wanted any part in this and they begged her to help them so of course, she did. Now she'd miss out and they'd get to go to the dance and have all the girls fawn all over them whilst she was stuck at home alone and miserable. Despite being mad at them though she knew, she'd still do anything for those two idiots.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for being MIA for like forever, I've had a lot going on. But here's a long chapter for you guys. I know some of you are waiting for Anam Cara to be updated but honestly, I'm struggling with that story. I have half a chapter written and I'm just stuck. If anyone has any ideas or things they'd like to see please let me know. I also really need a beta reader so if anyone wants to help me out then send me a message. I have a few more BDS stories I've started that I'd really love some feedback on. If you guys want me to post them let me know.**

The next day Niamh walked to school earlier than usual to avoid the boys, much to their dismay. When they'd turned up to her house to find she'd already gone they were both pretty upset. She was walking to her first class when a hand gently wrapped around her wrist and caused her to turn around, her eyes meeting Murphys and Connor who was stood just off to his side. She didn't say a word, she just looked at them coldly and it made Murphy's heart sink a little.

"Ye know we're sorry Ni." He said softly with a slight frown, he wasn't sure how to fix the mess they'd put her in. She wouldn't meet his eyes and shrugged at him.

"Gotta go te class." She said flatly, yanking her wrist from Murphy's grip and walking away. Murphy watched after her forlornly, feeling like they'd truly fucked their friendship over. He was brought back from his thought by a firm hand on his shoulder and turned to see his brother giving him a weak reassuring smile.

"Give her time aye?" He said softly as he steered Murphy in the direction of their class.

And that's exactly what Murphy and Connor did. They gave her time, but it seemed no time in the world would make her stop being angry at them. She still wouldn't talk to them and avoided them at all costs, and it was getting to the boys, but Murphy in particular. It was the day of the dance and Niamh was ambushed by her locker by two handsome twins. She rolled her eyes at them as she opened the locker, but she was finding it harder and harder to be mad at them both.

"We have a plan." Connor smirked as he leant against the locker beside hers.

"Aye and it's a good one this time." Murphy chimed in excitedly. She looked at them both with a raised brow, waiting for them to continue. Their plans never turned out well so she didn't have much hope for whatever they had concocted.

"We aren't goin' t'night. We're gonna come te yers and we can watch movies and eat shitty food." Murphy beamed. She was shocked if she was honest, she expected the boys to still go to the dance and she knew that since everyone knew she wasn't going, they'd been asked by numerous girls to go with them.

"Why would ye do that?" She asked confused, only to be met by twin frowns.

"'Cause yer our best friend, ye tit! Why'dya think?" Connor asked incredulously with a laugh.

"Even though I've been ignorin' ye?" She asked hesitantly, now feeling bad that she'd been so hard on them only for them to give up a night of fun and girls just to stay in with her.

"Aye. Even though ye broke our wee hearts Ni. Cried meself te sleep every night, I did." Murphy grinned as he slung an arm around her shoulder. She grinned at him and poked his side, causing an unmanly yelp to escape his lips. Connor soon joined in and just like that they were back to normal.

That night Niamh was in her pyjama shorts and shirt, her Ma was at work and she'd already cleared it with her and Annabel that the boys could come over. Both Ma's were pleased that the boys were being so chivalrous to her and that they'd made up, so they even had permission to stay the night, which was rare. She had some movies ready to watch and some snacks. She was still sad she wasn't going to get a chance to go to her first dance, it was something she had been looking forward to for ages. But she was glad her best friends loved her enough to keep her company so she didn't have to suffer alone. She heard a knock at the door and bounded to the front door excitedly, but when she opened it she was greeted with only one half of the mischievous duo, and he had a split lip and a bruise blossoming on his jaw.

"Murphy?! What the hell happened?! Where's Conn?" She asked concerned as she ushered him inside. Murphy was working his jaw, he was angry, she could tell, and it started to dawn on her who it was that had done this to Murphy.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill him! Where is he?!" She roared as she stood and went to get her shoes. Murphy grabbed her wrist and she looked at him, he looked pained and just looked down shaking his head.

"Just leave it Ni." He whispered as he pulled her to sit next to him. She watched him carefully for a moment, she knew Murphy was hurting and not just physically. She witnessed the brothers fighting a few times but it had only ever got this bad once before. It always cut Murphy deep when he fought with Connor like this and it always ended up being Murphy that seemed to bear the brunt of the fight. She scooted closer and he all but dived at her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her neck. She could feel his tears hit her skin but knew Murphy well enough not to acknowledge it. Instead she stroked his hair soothingly with one hand whilst the other rubbed his back.

"Talk te me Murph. What's happened?" She asked gently as she held onto him. She felt him reflexively squeeze her and had to stop herself from squeaking as the air left her lungs.

"He's gone te the dance. Amy asked him te go and apparently that was more important." He whispered, his voice sounding bitter and cold. Niamh felt a pang of envy that Connor had sold her and Murphy out for a girl like that. She didn't say anything and Murphy knew the revelation had hurt her which only fuelled his anger towards his stupid brother.

"We got int' a fight about it." He added, stating the obvious really. Niamh nodded, she was mad at Connor but Murphy was here and had even got into a fight about the whole thing, and she was grateful for his loyalty.

"Well...we don't need that fuck anyway. We can have a better time just me and you, alright?" She asked with a smile, wanting to cheer Murphy up and make him feel better. The whole night had took a 360 and now instead of the boys trying to cheer her up, she was in operation cheer Murphy up mode.

She pulled away from him and smiled, kissing his forehead sweetly. He smiled back shyly and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. She got him to sit back comfy with cushions and the blanket, going off to make him some hot chocolate. Truth be told Murphy liked it when she looked after him like this, she always looked after the boys when they were sad or sick and Murphy loved it. When she returned she put the cups on the table and put the movie in, getting under the blanket herself and snuggling up to Murphy. All the anger he felt at that moment just slipped away, having her in his arms like this. This was all he ever wanted but he knew it would never truly be the way he wanted it. It wasn't just the fact Connor had ditched them that caused the fight. The fight was about Niamh herself. She was close with both the boys, that was true, but over the years it had become apparent she had quite the crush on Connor. They flirted joking back and forth all of the time and whenever he spoke to another girl she'd get really jealous, and that made Murphy jealous. Murphy was in love with her, head over heads, love sick puppy, fucking sickening love. And Connor knew this, yet he still always strung Niamh along the way he did. Murphy knew Niamh would be hurt by Connor not only going back on their plans, but the fact it was to take a girl to the dance Niamh desperately wanted to go to. He'd been hanging around with girls more and more recently, and he'd even lost his virginity. Murphy though, even though he got his fair share of attention, shied away from the girls. He just wanted to spend time with Ni and that was it, the other girls didn't interest him. But Niamh was too blind by Connor to even notice Murphys plainly obvious feelings.

"I'm glad yer here Murph." She whispered softly, breaking him from his thoughts. He smiled and held her tighter, resting his head on hers. He was enjoying having her attention all to himself. They were watching the movie when she heaved a sigh, still in his arms comfortably.

"What is it?" He asked as he glanced down at her, he didn't like knowing she was sad about all of this.

"I just...I really wish I got te wear me dress. I worked so hard to earn the money for it." She said sadly as her eyes never left the tv. He frowned to himself knowing he and his brother were responsible for all of this and that she wouldn't be feeling this way at all if they hadn't pushed her into things.

"Ye should put it on, show me." He suggested hopefully. If he was honest with himself he really wanted to see her in the dress, he had no doubt she would look beautiful.

"I'm not wearin' a prom dress at home." She snorted as she looked up at him incredulously.

"Why not? I wanna see it. C'mon Ni, please? It'll cheer me up." He did his little sad eye routine knowing she wouldn't say no and she huffed and rolled her eyes. She didn't understand how seeing her in her prom dress would cheer him up, maybe he just wanted a good laugh at how stupid she probably looked.

"Fine." She relented as she poked him and he grinned triumphantly. She disappeared upstairs and he waited patiently still watching the movie. When she entered the room he wasn't quite ready for what he was seeing. She was wearing a deep green floor length dress, it was off the shoulder and the bodice was fitted and the rest was flowy. He hadn't expected her to look so... _womanly_. But that's exactly how she looked, now 15 and her curves coming in. He just blinked for a moment as he looked at her astonished.

"Go on, laugh I know ye want te." She sighed as she looked at the floor quietly. He stood from where he was sitting and made his way over to her tentatively. He was nervous in all honesty. He grabbed her chin softly and tilted her face to look at him, pinning her with his intense look. It was different than usual and she didn't think he'd ever looked at her _that_ way before. She was about to ask him what was wrong but he spoke first.

"Ye look… fuckin' breathtakin' Ni." His voice was so soft she only just about heard it and he was still looking at her with a look she couldn't quite figure out. He started leaning in and she wasn't sure if he was about to kiss her or if she was imagining it, but her breathing hitched a little. Her legs suddenly feeling like jelly.

Out of nowhere there was a loud bang as the door swung open and both Murphy and Niamh looked with wide eyes startled. Connor came in swaying clearly drunk but what was worse was he brought that tramp Amy with him, who was also drunk and clinging to him. Niamh's heart sank and Murphy's jaw tightened as he looked at his stupid fucking other half.

"The fuck ye doin' bringin' _that_ here?" He asked harshly as he nodded to the girl with nothing but distaste. He hadn't liked the bitch before but he hated her now.

"Now now brot'er. Don't be like that. She's me date after all." Connor snorted. The girl seemed too inebriated to even understand Murphy had insulted her. Niamh was silent as he just stared at Connor and when Murphy glanced at her he could see her heart breaking which just hurt him more.

"The fuck ye want Conn, yer not welcome here after the shit ye pulled." Murphy sneered as he stepped closer to Niamh who just suddenly became aware she was in her prom dress probably looking like an idiot. Connor looked at her and burst out laughing making her feel like she just wanted to die.

"Why ye wearin' that at home?" He asked looking amused. Her cheeked flamed red in pure embarrassment and Murphys fisted clenched shut as fire ran through his veins.

"I asked her te show me, ye know since we fucked up her dance for her. Not like ye fuckin' care." Murphy spat as he took a step closer. Niamh knew where this was heading and she reached out holding Murphy's wrist, the touch soothing him slightly but not enough to calm his rage at his brother embarrassing the poor girl.

"Watch yer mouth Murph, aint my fault she can't say no. I didn't ask the lass te fall in love with me did I?" He asked with a laugh as he swayed a little more. Her heart sank and she looked at him incredulously. She knew he was drunk but his words hurt her deeply.

"Fuck you!" She yelled angrily as she stepped next to Murphy.

"Yer nothin' but a selfish arsehole. Sellin' out yer best friend and yer own brot'er for a tarted up tramp. Get out me fuckin' house and don't ever talk te me again. We're done." She spat harshly. Even in his drunken state the harshness of her words hit Connor and made him sober up enough to realise how much of a dick he was being.

"Niamh...I'm sorry, i didnt' mean-"

"Ye heard the girl Connor, fuck off. Yer not welcome here anymore." Murphys words were cold and Connor felt like he'd been smacked. The girl clinging to him suddenly annoying him and he realised just how badly he'd messed up. He looked at Niamh who was glaring at him, he didn't know why he'd said those hurtful things, because honestly she looked beautiful. He knew she liked him as more than a friend and he hated to admit he used that to his advantage all too often despite not totally seeing her the same way. She was pretty sure but she wasn't like the other lasses. But now stood here in that dress she looked every bit the woman she was becoming and it had opened his eyes a bit. Murphy took a menacing step forward but Connor held his hands up in defeat and looked at them both sadly. He wasn't sure how to fix the mess he'd made this time, not only with his best friend, but his twin too. He untangled himself from Amy and dragged her out the house. He saw her home as his ma would kill him otherwise but when he got home he felt hollow inside as he lay in his room without his brother.

After Connor and his tramp left. Murphy's tension left and he relaxed infinitely. That was until he heard a meek sob erupt from behind him. He turned around to see Niamh crying softly and it made him feel so many things. He hated seeing her upset, and it angered him that his brother was the one to make her feel that way. But he also felt a little heart broken that she cared enough about his idiot brother that she would cry over him. He loved her more that she would ever know but all she would ever see was Connor. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her carefully and kissed the top of her head. She cried a little longer and Murphy let her, he didn't say anything as he knew just what was wrong with her. After she had calmed down she moved away and wiped her eyes, looking at him shyly.

"Will ye still stay with me?" She asked softly as she looked at him with those perfect eyes that got him in the heart every time.

"O 'course i will Ni." He said with a soft smile, glad she still wanted him there. They went upstairs together and got in their pyjamas, Murphy's just being his boxers which made her blush. He was about to set up a place to sleep on the floor when she grabbed his wrist. He looked at her curiously, but didn't' say a word as she looked at him almost shyly and pulled him to the bed. She climbed in and he followed suit, knowing she was feeling vulnerable and didn't' want to sleep alone. When he lay down she lay her head on his chest which made him tense a little at first. He liked feeling her lay like that though and he wrapped an arm around her smiling a little to himself.

"Don't listen te him Ni, ye looked beautiful, ye always do." He whispered softly. His words shocked her just a little and she glanced up at him looking confused. This didn't seem like the sometimes playful flirting they did, it was serious and he'd never been like this with her before.

"Ye think I'm beautiful?" she asked like it was impossible. He moved so he lay facing her and he reached out to stroke her cheek softly.

"I've always thought yer beauitful Ni, ye've just never noticed because ye've been too wrapped up in me brot'er." He said sadly as he looked at her sincerely. His words made her heart drop at what he was getting at and it made her feel like such a bitch. The look he was giving her felt like it was reaching into her soul and before she knew what she was doing she had her lips touching his. He hadn't expected it and tensed at first, making her feel stupid and regret her actions. But as she was about to pull away he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her back deeply. He remembered the first time he'd kissed her even though they were younger, that was when he realised just how head over heels in love with the girl he was. But he hadn't expected to ever feel those perfect soft lips on his again. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, making her melt into him. Apart from the awful first kiss incident she'd never been kissed again since and this was making her toes curl. She felt butterflies in her stomach and when he pulled away for air she was looking at him in awe and wonder, a look mirrored on the darker haired twin.

"I know ye think i'm wrapped up with Connor, and maybe it seemed that way te ye, but don't for a second think i don't feel that way about ye too." She whispered honestly. Murphy's chest constricted with those words, the fact she had feeling for him like that made his heart swell. He couldn't help the smile on his face and he leant in again and kissed her softly. It was a short sweet kiss but it meant alot all the same. He pulled her close and held her tightly and they both just soaked each other up from the embrace. Soon enough they both fell asleep in each others arms comfortably.


End file.
